custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeokren
The species Jeokren makes up the middle class on Stelt created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui. History Jeokren were created by Mata Nui when he was making extra species to regulate his body. The Jeokren were native to Stelt, along with the Rekridor and the Gladiator species. In the early days of Stelt, Rekridors quickly came to dominate the island of Stelt. The only opposition to their dominance lay in Gladiator’s species which, while commonly not as intelligent as the Rekridor, provided the greatest challenge due to their sheer strength and larger intelligence than that of the Jeokren. One of the Rekridor, known as Voporak met with many Jeokren and proposed an alliance; if the Jeokren helped repress Gladiator’s species, the Jeokren would be given greater status under the Rekridor than that of the gladiator species. Voporak worded his proposal in such a way that it sounded like a good idea for the less-intelligent Jeokren, and an alliance was forged. With the help of the Jeokren, Gladiator’s species was quickly put down and reduced to entertainment fighters. When Stelt’s society began stabilizing, the Rekridor emerged on top, the Jeokren took the middle class, and the gladiators took the bottom one. Jeokren often took up jobs as guards or bodyguards or laborers for the Rekridor. They retained these jobs, as well gaining employment as soldiers, even after the Rekridor clan leaders fell into civil war. When Stelt collapsed into civil war, one Jeokren, named Gargon rapidly made his way to the upper classes. He trained himself to be as smart and quick-witted as the Rekridor and soon took command of his own faction in the war. No Rekridor served under him—they would consider it humiliating to serve a Jeokren—so his army consisted entirely of Jeokren and some gladiators. During the Destiny War, Steltians remained largely uninvolved. Many Jeokren left the Matoran Universe for Spherus Magna after the death of Teridax. Abilities and Traits Jeokren are capable of flight and are incapable of using Kanohi. On the whole, Jeokren are hardly intelligent to handle more than guard or labor duties; however, Krekka did become a Dark Hunter and Gargon became a Steltian warlord. Known Jeokren * Gargon * Krekka * Bryterion * Bukach * Ceroq Social Structure and Interactions Jeokren aren’t particularly intelligent, so often they are made to work as laborers and guards for Rekridor or other species visiting or settling on the island. Some Jeokren also serve as an anti-riot force, putting down uprisings from gladiators. A large portion of Jeokren declare loyalty to Gargon, but are often tricked into working for other warlords. However, the Steltian Civil War is often inactive, with members frequently coming together to watch gladiatorial fights. Stelt’s economy is also quite famous, (so much so that it was an object of popular discussion—even Teridax joked about it on the eve of his reign of shadows). As such, Jeokren aren’t often called upon as soldiers or had to fight each other. Trivia * Makuta Antroz once remarked that the citizens would make an excellent army if managed well by a powerful outside force. In his visionary army, the Jeokren would make up the soldiers, commanded by Rekridor commanders and with the gladiator species hauling heavy equipment and artillary. However, Stelt has never been mobilized in such a way, with the only known exception having happened in the Broken Order Universe, by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Category:Sapient Species Category:Steltian Category:Mechanical Species